My Unreasonable Roomie
by evilregaldal
Summary: Regina is a freshman in college and graduated as Valedictorian in high school. She was always an innocent girl, but things change when she meets her new roommate. Will she be able to handle Emma Swan?
1. 1

~Emma's POV~

Mom and Dad drove me to the college. We are now standing outside of my dorm building. Both of my parents are staring at me, sharing tears, while they help me take all of my things out of the car. "Oh David. Our baby's all grown up." My mom sniffs. My dad wraps his arm around her shoulders and gives it a tight squeeze. I roll my eyes at how dramatic they are being.

"Okay...mom, dad. It's been swell but..." I trail awkwardly pointing to my dorm building. My mom nodded and wiped the tears on her face. I smiled at how cheesy their relationship is. They both looked each other in their eyes for a brief moment and then turned to me.

"Emma. Please be on your best behavior here." She pleaded and kissed my cheek. I haven't been the best cookie in high school. I was a real wildcard, still am.

"I'll try mom. I promise." I assured her and smiled. My dad then embraced me in his bear hug. He kissed the side of my temple and smiled once he pulled away.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo." He said. Now I want to cry. I love my parents so so much.

"I love you guys so much." I tell them and turned heel so they didn't see me cry. I wiped my tears as I walked away. Carrying my things wasn't hard. I left many things home because I didn't want to bring much here, so all I have is a suitcase, a huge duffel bag, and my book bag. My dad put money in my bank account so I could go shopping and stuff.

Thank god my room is on the first floor: Room 108. I walk towards it and I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous. I'm great with meeting new people, but living with a total stranger is a completely different story.

I pull out my keys to my room and I unlock the door. To my surprise, my roomy isn't here, but she was here. Her stuff is organized and she seems to be a neat freak; I could tell by just looking at her side of the room. There's a big window between our beds. We both have twin beds, a desk, a dresser, and a closet on each side. One doorway, on my side, leads to the bathroom and the doorway on her side leads towards the kitchen. The room is actually bigger than I thought it would be.

I sigh heavily and unpack my things. I don't really care how neat it looks. As long as it's in it's right space, then I'm fine. After about a good hour I'm done and just on time, someone opens the door. A brunette is revealed. Her hair is a little past her shoulders. She's wearing red heels, super skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a cute jean jacket. She's beautiful and she looks rich too. I wonder why she isn't in a bigger dorm.

"Oh. Hi." she says nervously and walks in. "I'm Regina." she holds out her hand. Very professional. Great...a goody two shoes. This will be fun.

"Hey. I'm Emma" I give her a small smile and take her hand. She smiles at me and throws herself on the bed. she sighs heavily. I could only laugh at her. "Rough day already?" I ask.

"You could say that..." She mumbles and kicks off her heals.

"If you don't mind me asking...why are you in a dorm like this?" I ask confidently. I really needed to know. She sits up and frowns.

"Oh I see." she chuckles. "My look proceeds me... Um. Don't get me wrong, being rich is great and all, but I want to live a normal life where everything isn't handed to me. Does that make sense?" she asks. I quickly nod my head: silence filled the room and everything became awkward. After a few moments I clear my throat.

"Umm... Are you going to one of the parties tonight?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I doubt it." she chuckles.

"Awwww come on! You have to have some type of fun before classes start!" I persuade. She gives me a sad smile and looks down at her lap.

"I've never been to a party in my life." She admits. My eyes almost bulge out of my head. I never thought I'd pity a rich girl. "And besides. My mother would kill me."

"Oh come on. How could she ever even find out?"

"Because she finds out everything." Regina tells me. I smirk at her like she's being dramatic. "She's the dean..." she trails and now my eyes are really bulging out of my skull.

"Thats...that's..." I frown. I really didn't know what to say.

"I know I know. It sucks, but anyways, she's really strict and she lives her life through me. Anything I want to do, I can't." She explains.

"Aww Regina, It can't be that bad." I say softly.

"No it is. She's made me run for class president in high school every year. I had to play volleyball. I still do. I had to be in at least five clubs, including cheer leading. Still do. Any grade below a 90 is unacceptable, but it crossed the line when she wanted me to run a Sorority. There's no way in hell, I'm going to live in a house full of bratty bitches." Regina growled.

"Wow..." I rub my lap and just look at her. I Always thought that being rich was great, but I guess that depends on the parents. "But...If you put your foot down about the sorority, then maybe you could put your foot down on all of the rules." I suggest.

"You have no idea what she would do to me if I went that far." She sighed; I sighed.

"Just come to the frat party with me. I promise I will make it worth it." I beg. I don't know why, but I really wanted her to come.

"I don't know..." She mumbled in deep thought.

~Regina's POV~

I caved in and decided to go the party with Emma. Right now she's out touring the place with some friends. I only have one friend, Katherine. I already know this place pretty well so I decided not to tour.

Kat and I are walking through the park on campus. She's sipping on an iced coffee and I have a caramel apple frappe. Everyone smiles at us or says hi. I hate that everyone knows me already and it's only my first year. I used to visit during my high school years, so when word spread that the dean's hot daughter was enrolling, people became excited.

"I wish you were my roomy." Kat sighs as we walk. I waved to someone who said hi and then I frowned at her.

"Same here. I can tell my room mate is going to be a handful." I sigh and we sit on a bench.

"Really? How come?" she seemed intrigued.

"Because she's a party girl. She just persuaded me to go to the frat party not too long ago." I mumble. I tap on my cup nervously and Kat screams with joy, scaring the shit out of me.

"OH MY GOD FINALLY! YOU NEED SOME FUN IN YOUR LIFE!! It's time to get laid girl!" Kat cheered. I give her a look and I furrow my eyebrows.

"No its not!. I've been perfectly fine the way I am." I spat at her.

"Come on Regina, you'll have fun and I'll be there." She smirks at me and I roll my eyes. I continue to drink my frappe as I ignore her. "Robin will be there" She teased. I almost choked on my coffee.

"R-Robin goes here?" I stutter. He has been my crush for years now. Kat nods her head and chuckles at me. My face turns red from embarrassment.

"Now's your chance to let the real Regina out. You can finally get a chance with Robin." Kat smiled and clapped her hands with excitement.

"I guess so..." I sigh. why isn't that I can't, for the life of me, tell anyone no? It's like I'm cursed and I hate it.

"Great! Let's go get ready." She beams and pulls me by my wrist. It causes me to drop my frappe. I look down at it sadly as Kat drags me away. Bye bye my sweet baby.


	2. 2

~Emma's POV~

I walk into to my dorm room with Ruby by my side. She's a Junior that goes here as well. I know a lot of people here already because, like I said before, I'm a wild card and I went to every party there is here. But out of everyone, Ruby is my only true friend.

"Damn!" Ruby completely pauses as we step into the room. _Damn is right! _Before us is whole new side of Regina that I hardly expected to see ever in my life. Her makeup is perfect; those plump deliciously red lips compliments her olive skin tone. Her outfit screams fuck me; she's wearing a tight black dress that shows off her boobs and stops right below her ass. She looks more than great and I can only assume she has the mysterious blonde beside her to thank for that.

"See! I told you, you look hot." She reassures as she rests her hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina's face tints slightly as she visibly shrivels in her skin due to the unwanted attention. Its very well obvious due to the way she's trying to pull down her dress farther where it was made to go. Her ass is just a little bit to plump for it to stretch a few more inches down her body. After a few tugs, she sadly gives up and keeps her eyes shyly focused to the carpeted floor below.

"You do look great Regina," I compliment sincerely "Oh and this is Ruby. Her boyfriend is the leader of the fraternity."

"Oh I know," Regina chuckles; finally lifted her gaze to look at the two of us. She gently waves, "Hey Rubes."

"You didn't tell me you knew her!" I scold and swat at Ruby's forearm.

"Well you didn't tell me she's the dean's daughter. _Everybody_ knows her." Ruby sasses back with pure laughter. Well, this might've been easier than I thought it would be.

"Well I wouldn't say everybody..." Regina shrugs off the unwanted comment.

"_Everybody_. I'm Katherine by the way and Regina's only friend." Kat smiles at me and I kindly smile back.

"DO you ever shut up?!" Regina snaps due another wave of embarrassment filling her blood and rushing to her adorable cheeks. We all can't help but laugh at how innocent Regina can be. The fact that our laughter makes it works is totally worth it.

After we calm down a bit and Regina ends the fuming of her inner turmoil, Ruby makes it her mission to get us a tipsy at the very least. She swiftly pulls out a bottle of vodka from her purse and holds it up for display with a shit eating grin plastered across her face.

"Shots anyone?" She offers.

"Hell yea!" Kat cheers.

Ruby pulls off the top without hesitation. Even if we all did say no, she'd have her own fun. With that being said, she raises the bottle to her lips and chugs down a huge gulp. The intense shutter that I expect hardly wracks her body as she regains her composure. She then passes it off to Kat.

You'd hardly expect someone like Kat to be friends with someone like Regina. Kat takes in a much longer swig that Ruby did. She obviously doesn't care for the burn in the back of her throat; she tries to fight it off by pressing the back of her hand to lips and slamming her eyes shut. I like her. She seems pretty fun, unlike someone I've come to know.

"Wait...you're drinking now?" Regina's widened eyes of horror is what's expected. She gazes at all of us as if we have two heads and seems to be stuck behind a visible barrier, separating her from us who stands in the 'danger zone'.

"Duh. Every girl get's a little tipsy before they go to a party." Regina rolls her eyes at my nonchalant shrug and watches me closely after Kat passes the bottle over.

Kat hands me the bottle and I guzzle down like there's no tomorrow. Ruby and Kat cheer me on. I sigh as it burns and shake away the pain with my head. "It gives you that extra buzz. It relaxes you." I explain to her further. She rolls her eyes at me once I held the bottle towards her.

"No thanks. Someone has to be sober tonight." She scoffs and gives me a look. What the hell? How did I aend up with such an uptight roommate?

"Whatever" I shrug and drink some more. I hand the bottle back to Ruby and she puts it away.

"Alright guys. Let's go before we miss Ariana Grande!" Ruby cheers.

~Regina's POV~

We all rode in Kat's car to the party. My heart drops as we pull up; I am beyond nervous. The place is packed on the outside, so you could only imagine the inside. The concert is in the backyard by the pool, but Ruby wanted us to go in first. We went in and I was right. It is packed. Everyone is dancing and drinking. Some people are playing games, and you could see through the sliding door into the backyard. There is a huge stage a few yards from the pool, which is also filled. I tense, I really hate being around so many people at once, especially since most of the guys are staring at us.

"Babe!" Ruby yelled over the music. Her boyfriend, Graham walks over and wraps her in his arms.

" Hey babe. Hey girls!" He said loud enough to hear. Emma, Kat, and I said hi all at once.

"Is this a party or what?" Kat chuckled in my ear. I shrug and look around for Emma who had suddenly disappeared. My eyes finally landed on her, she's dancing on a guy already. I mean seriously?

"Emma and Killian are back at it again." Graham laughed.

"Is that her boyfriend?" I ask.

"No." Ruby laughed as if Emma having a boyfriend was unheard of. "That's her boy toy for when she comes to parties, but since she goes here now..."

"They might just Hook up." Graham finished her sentence. I find Graham and Ruby so cute together. I can tell that they make each other happy. I look at Kat and she's eyeballing the punch bowl. I laugh at her and she snaps her head towards me.

"Want to go get us a cup?" I ask.

"You mean...?" She starts looking a little unsure.

"Yea... I'll have a little" I chuckle. she smiles and walks away.

"BOOOOOO!" someone yelled behind me and I almost pass out. I turned around and held my chest, trying to hold my anxiety. Robin smiles but it immediately stops once he realizes that I'm struggling to breathe. "Woah woah Mills! Calm down!" He wraps me in his arms. I want to calm down but I can't. My lungs burn and they just stopped working.

"Oh my god Robin what did you do?!" I hear Kat yell.

"I just startled her a bit." He defended nervously.

"She has anxiety you ass!" Kat yells at him angrily. She hands him our drinks and lifts up my chin. "Focus on me Reg. Breathe the way I am Okay?" she instructs and I nod. My chests burns so much and my heart feels like it's trying to fight it's way out of my chest. Tears began to stream my eyes from the pain. I focus on the movements of Kat's chest, trying to copy her breathing. Eventually, after a few more painful moments, my heart rate drops and the burn in my lungs decrease. I heavily sigh and I look Kat in her eyes.

"I'm fine Kat." I assure her. I snatch the drink out of Robin's hand. Now I really need it because I'm all shaky. I guzzle it down in seconds. Kat smiles and walks away to get me another.

"Regina. I am so so so sorry. I always knew you were a delicate flower, but I didn't know that you were that fragile." he apologized.

I can't believe this. The boy who I've been crushing on for years; The guy who, I thought, barely knew I existed is talking to me. ME! I never thought he'd be inches within my personal space, but he hugged me!

"It's fine...really." I fumble with words. I began to feel nervous again and my palms become sweaty.

"Hey, just relax. We're going to have some fun okay?" He gives a reassuring smile. I bite my bottom lip and nod my head frantically.

_Alright Regina...you can do this!_


	3. Updateissue

HEY GUYS! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I HAVENT UPDATED BECAUSE I LOST ALL OY CONTENT BUT I AM TRYING! MY NEW WATTPAD IS: evilregal_dal11 ~stay regal


End file.
